Royal
by serene-lourage
Summary: Castes. Backgrounds. Something essential in Teikoku Gakuen. And who sits on one of the highest castes is the feared aristocrat, Ryuuzaki Ouji. And then there's Miyabino Reiichi, a commoner who got a seat in Teikoku all thanks to a scholarship. How could a simple commoner mean so much to him? 『 Ryuuzaki x Miyabino 』
*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

"Yet another day of misery." Miyabino muttered after walking away from the front door. He was still new there, yet he concluded being a student in Teikoku wasn't easy. First of all, he only got in because of a scholarship, secondly he has a petite physique, surely a bullying target, and lastly, he didn't join the soccer club which gave him a protection from being bullied, since the players receive quite an amount of respect.

Sure he had a love for the sport, but most members seem too intimidating for the likes of a boy like him, he was way out of their league. Miyabino took a deep sigh, the only thing that made him stay in a school with such a complicated caste system was the education, nothing else. His mindset didn't change the slightest bit, until the day one of the most feared students of Teikoku stood up for him, Ryuuzaki Ouji.

That day, the light blue-ish gray haired boy was packing his books in a hurry, avoiding any bullying for the day. He was actually lucky enough to have a day without any bullying, not even mocking stares and glances. Unfortunately, he thought too soon. He stopped his steps when a student approached him, a larger student. 'Probably here just to ruin my bully-free day.' The smaller boy thought, mentally cursing. The black eyed boy didn't make eye contact with whoever stood in front of him, he knew he could just look down and keep quiet.

"You… You really are a handful, you little crabling." The boy paused, using the insulting nickname most use on him. "Enrolling in this school was easy, a small price to pay to enroll on a prestigious school. But in order to stay, compete or get kicked. And you're making it really hard for me you piece of shit. You don't deserve to be better than me, you don't deserve a seat in Teikoku. This school isn't for the likes of you commoner." He spat before attempting to land a fist on a fidgeting Miyabino.

On the blink of an eye, the feared Ryuuzaki Ouji held a tight grip on the larger boy's fist. God knows how he appeared out of the blue. Ryuuzaki gave him a simple glare, which scared the living daylights out of him. The bully gave a respecting bow before dashing as fast as he can, occasionally slipping a bit on the process. His black eyes can't possibly get any wider than they already are. The feared aristocrat of Teikoku prevented a fist to bruise a commoner like him. The bully's words were heart stabbing but sadly true.

Without further thinking, he bowed as a sign of his gratitude and respect. The tanned boy kept his calm exterior as he said the seven words that flipped Miyabino's mindset 360°. "Be confident, don't let anyone bully you." He calmly said, as his expression remains unchanged. The light blue-ish gray haired boy's eyes widened once again. Not only did he save him, he even gave him advice, he needed someone to pinch him.

"Thank you very much, Ryuuzaki-san." The light blue-ish gray haired boy thanked sincerely, before bowing once more. The taller boy just shrugged before walking away, still keeping his calm exterior, although inside, calm wasn't the best word to describe how he's feeling. The boy reminded him of himself before he was told how to act in front of people. Back then, he had no confidence, nor a good impression. Although aristocratic blood runs through his veins, his behavior didn't show much of it.

He possessed a natural talent for the sport, but even so, he had no confidence to play with others nor confidence on his soccer. His parents knew not having the confidence he should was hard, for him and for them. How could he have no confidence when he has aristocratic blood running through his veins? Thus, his parents hired a tutor to teach him everything he needed to know about being in a higher caste than most.

"Tch."

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

"What?" Ryuuzaki muttered in disbelief. Commander Kidou and Coach Sakuma just announced a new member joining the team. It wasn't something unbelievable, but to join the team, they can't just be anyone. "This is Miyabino Reiichi." Coach Sakuma paused, as a spiky light blue-ish gray haired boy with plain black eyes stood beside the cyan haired adult. His light purple eyes widened slightly, somewhat breaking his calm exterior.

That was the same boy he saved a month ago. "Pleasured to meet all of you." He said, bowing slightly. Some weren't different from what the white haired boy was feeling, then again, some were completely unfazed. After the introduction of the new team member, practice was held like any other day. The defender now realized how the younger goalkeeper was accepted in the team, his saves were surprisingly graceful yet also powerful.

Not only his grace, there was more to it than that. His plain black eyes, he saw so much more than the plain ones everyone sees. His spiky light blue-ish gray hair resembled his graceful yet powerful moves. And his care for soccer that isn't commonly found. He was quite something, the tan defender thought, but the last statement about the smaller boy was quite saddening. The fact that the feared prince of the school was actually a SEED could bring anyone to disbelief, and bring dishonor to the Ryuuzaki name. But he agreed how soccer should be fair for all, for there was a time he couldn't enjoy soccer like he should.

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

Practice really wore him out, he never expected to feel as if he was dragged to training hell. But if this was what it takes to play soccer in Teikoku, so be it. As the locker room was filled with chatter, Miyabino felt lonely. Sure he's surrounded by his teammates, but he couldn't spot the one who freed him from a life of bullying. Speaking of the person, he has been thinking of him.

He was a formidable defender, his moves brought awe to the goalkeeper. His moves made it obvious how he was skillful in technique, power and speed. Not only is he an outstanding player, he's also quite the gentleman with proper manners and attitude. Also taking a look at his academic progress, he's one intelligent prince. His looks, no need to explain, just take a look at a girl's reaction when he passes by. With such traits, there's no doubt he's a single pringle.

It all happened, and to him. He didn't know why destiny chose such an encounter, nor did he know why it gave such an impact to himself. He felt like it was all a really long dream, everything that happened was too good to be true, and he'll wake up and everything will dissolve in the air. As he walked out of the school entrance, he saw the person he was thinking of, Ryuuzaki Ouji.

The white haired boy stood in front of the school gate, staring at the sunset as it gave a somewhat lighting effect. He turned when sounds of footsteps approached his way. His black orbs have never seen such a charming sight. His long white hair glistened in the sunset, his light purple orbs have never been so deep. Miyabino could easily be lost in them, but he knew he had to resist them.

"Ryuuzaki-san? Aren't you supposed to go home by now?" He said, pretending his 10 second staring never happened. "I was just about to walk home. Come, I'll walk with you."

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

After months from that after practice afternoon, they became closer, they even became lovers as soon as their hearts entwined. Mikado on the other hand was quite worried. If a SEED was to have a relationship with a regular player, their cover could be blown easily, especially knowing how close Miyabino was with Coach Sakuma. The thought wasn't just bothering the captain, it also bothered Ryuuzaki.

He didn't want to leave his lover, but he can't just wager his secret along with his 3 fellow SEEDS. But as long as he avoided it, it won't be revealed right? That was just a simple minded thought he kept as his mindset.

Besides, they were happy together. Every time his cold boyfriend becomes so warm and opened only to him, every time his princely lover became the gentleman he is, every time they argue over something and make up in the end, every time their lips collided, it all felt like a fairytale in Miyabino's point of view; so fictional but tangible at the same time.

His love made him feel like the nickname his significant other uses when they're alone; a princess. He felt like a princess who was loved by a dashing prince in shining armor, and without him, he'd still be the weak commoner he once was. His love made him feel royal. What they didn't know was how their love wasn't. However nothing too good is long-lived. Unbeknown they is a secret hidden within. Ryuuzaki is a SEED, while Miyabino was already convinced to support the Resistance by both the commander and the coach. _Forgive me, Miyabino…_

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

Days after the removal of SEEDs in the team, things didn't go so well. Being the captain while still trying to struggle out of depression wasn't easy for Miyabino. Practice was stiff, and most just dazed out, especially the black eyed goalkeeper. A day before the SEEDs were exposed, his relationship had quite an impact.

ೄ* _Flashback_ ೄ*

After the match with Raimon, Teikoku wasn't in the best condition. Some were disappointed, some were complaining, others were worried. Specifically Mikado, Ryuuzaki, Itsumi and Asukaji. What destiny has in store for them couldn't be anything near good. As most went back home, two remained.

Ryuuzaki stayed in the locker room, an endless war taking place in his head. Miyabino will eventually know how the person he loved and admired was associated with Fifth Sector, but how he'll acknowledge it was the question. Either to confront to him personally, or have his name tainted in front of the team, which he knew would happen tomorrow. Either sacrifice the trust of his boyfriend, or his esteemed name.

The answer was already intelligible to him, though it wasn't his good name that mattered, it was whether to say it to him directly and prevent any chaotic mishaps, or have it said by either the coach or commander, which might cause unwanted events to happen the next day. Just when he was about to consider his decision, the sound of a cleared throat was heard from the door. _'Crap…'_

"I didn't think you'll be here, Ryuuzaki-san." The grinning light blue-ish gray boy said, well someone's in a good mood today. "I was just about to leave." The latter muttered, still looking puzzled, which left Miyabino skeptical. "Doesn't look like it, though. You're still wearing your soccer uniform, and seems like you haven't even touch your school bag. It's not like you to be vacant, and to make lame excuses."

His words spoke no lie, the taller defender has always been collected in even the hardest situations, and lame excuse-making only comes when he couldn't think properly. His spiky haired lover knew him well, which pained him even more to confront of his betrayal to him and soccer. Unlike him, Miyabino played soccer passionately, without having to be associated to a soccer-managing organization, though he treasured what they had much more than his pride as a SEED.

Seeing his purple orbs averted only made it more obvious of something hidden that the goalkeeper didn't know. Without having to inquire it, Ryuuzaki opened his lips, only to pause for a moment before eventually starting. "You may look up to me as the prince of this school, but I'm nothing without you, my princess. You may feel that you owe me a debt of gratitude, but just having you in my life is more than enough. You may think of me as your lover, but what does me being yours mean if there's something about me that you don't know." He said, pausing before the confession.

"I am a SEED. I never told you this in order to not get caught, because I saw how Coach Sakuma and Commander Kidou gave a lot of trust to you. I betrayed you and soccer, my actions are disgraceful, and it taints my respected name. I understand if you can trust me no more because of this, but to not be a burden to you, I'll distance myself from you. Tomorrow might just be the last day of my time as a member of the team, and I'd like you to know that you'll always be a part of me, and I never regretted saving you from your distress the first day we met." He continued, before delicately holding the hand of his beloved, pecking it softly and made quick preparations to leave.

Miyabino's mind almost stopped functioning at the words "I am a SEED." It never occurred to him that Ryuuzaki might just be a SEED, since his background speaks for itself. And after the light purple eyed boy was nowhere in sight, tears started to cloud his view, slowly rolling down his cheeks. He was gone. His princely boyfriend was gone. As he was just about to take a moment to comprehend all this, a janitor came, informing him about the school's closing. And as he stood up, his clouded orbs saw a picture, probably left by one of his teammates. He decided to take it with him and scurried out, clearing the tears present on his eyes.

As he walked home, he took a look at the picture he obtained, which happened to be a picture of him and his suave boyfriend. Ah, he remembered this picture. It was taken during their date some time ago, at a photo booth. He wasn't the one who kept it though, Ryuuzaki probably left it purposely. All he could do was clutch the picture tightly to his chest, reminiscing their good times together.

 _Ryuuzaki-san…_

And the next day, the events Ryuuzaki predicted occurred just like as thought. The SEEDs really were kicked out, and they were exposed to be SEEDs, most being disappointed and most just couldn't acknowledge the truth. And while in his depressed state, Miyabino was appointed to be the new captain, which added up his struggles; having to adapt as the new captain, having to get over his depression, having to form a broken team to a stronger one, all this was coming in too sudden.

ೄ* _Flashback_ _End_ ೄ*

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

As time passes by, Miyabino finally got things working like they should, the team was back on track and motivated as ever, he finally understood the art of being a captain, and he finally moved on from his depression. Though he never wanted his relationship with Ryuuzaki to end up so ephemeral, he knew it'll work out in the end.

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

As the light blue-ish gray haired captain approached the clubroom, only expecting his teammates greeting him before starting practice. The Football Frontier International Vision 2 is coming soon, and they were expected to face off against the newly selected team who'll be representing Japan. And as he opened the door, the sight of a figure somehow became his automatic focus. And as realization hit him, his black eyes shrunk in disbelief, freezing him in spot. The said person approached the door, a calm smile curved on his lips. He crouched down and lightly took the hand of the smaller boy, pecking it gently. "It's been a while, my princess."

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..

First of all, I'd like to thank those who supported me, I really appreciate it, even though I'm still kinda new here. So far I've got some reviews, also story follows and favorites, thank you very much for your support! I've been really worked up about RyuuMiya these days, and so I made them something longer than usual. It's not really that the other ships I write don't receive much love from me, it just depends on my mood when writing it. I didn't intend to make Miyabino sound so girly here, but I just can't help myself from thinking how Ryuuzaki would be such a prince. Well this wasn't actually written at the same time, a part of it was left discontinued for certain amount of time, and so it may seem a bit off. This was supposed to be for RyuuMiya day back in January but I never really finished this back then : Some parts of this may not be like how it should be in the anime because I don't remember much about Teikoku and I can't rewatch at the moment. Welp, enjoy!

*ೄ*✻٭:*ೄ*✻٭ೄ*✻* ೄ*✻٭:*:.｡..


End file.
